hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Bernard
Moderate Tropical Storm Bernard (JTWC) designation: 03S; BoM designation: 01U was a weak and short lived tropical cyclone which existed during mid-November 2008. The third tropical disturbance and second named storm of the 2008–09 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season, Bernard developed out of a small area of low pressure on November 15 located about 795 km (495 mi) east-southeast of Diego Garcia. Traveling towards the east, the system gradually strengthened and was declared Tropical Disturbance 03-20082009 early on November 19. The disturbance strengthened into a depression the next day before briefly reaching moderate tropical storm status around 1200 UTC on November 20. As the system began to accelerate, convection associated with it rapidly diminished and the storm dissipated early the next morning. Meteorological history On November 15, a low pressure area was located about 795 km (495 mi) east-southeast of Diego Garcia, accompanied by persistent convection. It was centered east of a ridge and was within an area of moderate vertical wind shear. Over the next several days, the system moved slowly eastward with little development. On November 19, convection developed around the circulation after being nearly stationary for a few days. At 0600 UTC, Météo-France (MFR) designated the system as Tropical Disturbance 03, about 695 km (430 mi) east-southeast of Diego Garcia. As rainbands and outflow developed, the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation Alert. Later that day, Météo-France upgraded the disturbance to a tropical depression. About three hours later, the JTWC began issuing advisories on Tropical Cyclone 03S, although wind shear was forecast to prevent significant intensification. Located to the northeast of a low to mid-level trough and to the southwest of a near-equatorial ridge, the system began to accelerate to the east. At 0600 UTC on November 20, the JTWC assessed the system to have reached its peak intensity with winds of 75 km/h (45 mph 1-minute winds). Shortly after, Météo-France upgraded the depression to Moderate Tropical Storm Bernard, with peak winds of 65 km/h (40 mph). Just six hours after being named, Bernard was downgraded to a tropical depression as all associated deep convection dissipated. The sudden decrease was caused by the storm's unusually fast movement of 50 km/h (31 mph) towards the east-southeast over cooler waters. At the same time Météo-France downgraded Bernard to a depression, the JTWC issued their final advisory on Tropical Cyclone 03S as it had weakened below tropical storm status. Early the next morning, Météo-France downgraded the system to a tropical disturbance and issued their final advisory on the dissipating cyclone. The remnants of Bernard entered Tropical Cyclone Warning Center in Jakarta's area of responsibility and was designated as Tropical Low 01U. However, this was the only advisory issued by Darwin as the low dissipated shortly after about 675 km (420 mi) west-northwest of the Cocos Islands. Impact As Bernard remained out over open waters for the duration of its existence, there was no impact on any land-masses. References External links * Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). * Météo France (RSMC La Réunion). Category:Wikipedia Archives